


Diez años después

by SenBon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Time Skips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenBon/pseuds/SenBon
Summary: Takao se fue poco después de aquello, y ahora, diez años después, el equipo de baloncesto de aquella época ha hecho una reunión. Y puede ser que alguno de ellos llegue tarde.





	Diez años después

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer MidoTaka que escribo, y el único que siento que he hecho bien. Si lo leyerais mientras escucháis la canción "Yuuri! on Ice" de la OST del mismo nombre me haría mucha ilusión porque es la canción que escuchaba mientras lo escribía, y creo que transmite el sentimiento que intento poner en la historia.  
> Sin más rodeos ni nada, ¡espero que os guste!

—Esta es una buena reunión, ¿no crees?

—Bueno, no estamos todos reunidos, falta todavía Takao...

—No seas así, Miyaji-senpai. Seguro que no viene a esta tampoco.

—¿No te lo dijo?

—¿El qué?

—¿No lo sabías? Entonces, ¿no vas a ir a recogerle? —sonríe Ootsubo, sabiendo cuál será la reacción del peliverde.

—¿Ha venido?

—Está volviendo.

Midorima mira su móvil.

"Shin-chan" es lo único que dice el mensaje. Pero es suficiente.

—Oye, Midorima, no dig... ¿Midorima? ¿¡Dónde vas!?

 

Takao está llegando a la estación. Esas vistas son las que ha echado mucho de menos, pero hay algo más...

Cuando llega, saluda a su familia, se toma su tiempo. No tarda demasiado, sin embargo. Les pide que le guarden el equipaje, excepto la mochila que va a llevarse consigo, que tiene algo que hacer.

Inspira profundamente una vez más y empieza a correr. Baja los escalones de dos en dos, tres en tres. De cuatro en cuatro, si hace falta. Llega a las últimas escaleras para salir de la estación, aunque son las más largas. Le da igual, baja corriendo. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa aparece en su cara al recordar los entrenamientos de la preparatoria y todas las veces que ha tenido que ir corriendo de aquí para allá.

 

Dobla la esquina y sigue corriendo para llegar a la estación. No va en autobús, ni tranvía ni nada porque no quiere perder el tiempo ni entretenerse más de lo necesario. Sigue corriendo como hacía años que no lo hacía. A lo lejos ve la estación, pero no lo que le espera ahí, ni a quién busca. Aun así, sabe que está ahí. Está volviendo hacia él.

 

Eso quiere Takao. Volver. Sigue corriendo e intenta hacer memoria, recordar el camino que recorría diez años atrás para volver a casa. «No podría olvidarlo», piensa. Y no lo ha hecho. Dobla las mismas esquinas de cuando tenía diecisiete años, solo que ahora es adulto y va corriendo.

 

Aparece.

 

Se lo encuentra.

 

Los dos han parado de correr por el cansancio, pero cuando ven al otro, ya no hay motivo para volver a hacerlo. Van caminando despacio. Midorima intenta recuperar la compostura, y Takao lo sabe, aunque no dice nada al respecto y solo ríe. Por fin, llegan al lado del otro.

 

—Shin-chan.

—Ta... —Midorima sonríe por fin, y se corrige— Kazunari.

—Diez años. ¿Me has echado de menos?

De repente, el chico («hombre», se recuerda Takao, porque ya tienen veintisiete años) de gafas le agarra del cuello de la camisa, y el otro cierra los ojos. Espera lo que sea que vaya a llegar, tanto si es un puñetazo como si son gritos.

 

Pero Midorima, su Shin-chan, le suelta, y antes de que pueda darse cuenta, le besa.

—Me lo debías hace diez años.

Takao hace memoria de aquel día en el que se separaron. «¡Cáncer! Hoy es tu día de suerte, un dos por uno: podrías obtener el amor de tu persona amada, porque ese es tu lucky ítem, ¡un beso!». Recuerda también el sonrojo que vio en las mejillas del otro, y que Escorpio estaba en la última posición. No ha olvidado tampoco lo mal que le sentó la predicción de Oha Asa ese día («No seas muy duro ni te enfades... Deberías hablar las cosas con calma y no irte sin más. Seguro que la otra persona te entenderá y, si se lo explicas bien, no te guardará ningún rencor. Tu lucky ítem de hoy es un llavero.»)

—Así que es solo por eso el horóscopo, eh.

Sin embargo, Midorima le vuelve a besar. Quizás no es el beso más romántico que le han dado (aunque no le hayan dado muchos), ni el más... tranquilo.

No. Es un beso desesperado y no quiere admitirlo, pero le gusta. Midorima le ha estado esperando. "Te he estado esperando", le dice ese beso. Es lo que Shin-chan le dice. Bueno, si es eso lo que significa, en realidad sí va a admitir que le gusta.

—Si fuera por el horóscopo, me lo tendrías que haber dado tú a mí. Ya lo hiciste, de todas formas.

—Shin-chan... —su suspiro ha sonado nostálgico— Me alegra que hayas venido a buscarme.

—No podía no hacerlo. Alguien... tiene... —pero baja tanto la voz que Takao no le escucha.

—¿Hm?

—Alguien tiene que... ir a por la persona que quiere si no quiere que se le escape. De nuevo.

—Suena a que vas a echármelo siempre en cara.

—Lo haré. Y más como vuelvas a hacerlo.


End file.
